nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Manga Volume 2
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 2 | release date = October 26, 2007日常（2） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 19 | end = 34.5 | previous = Nichijou (1) | next = Nichijou (3) }} Nichijou (2) is the second volume of the Nichijou manga. Chapters Preface Nano Shinonome leaves to go to school. While stretching outside, her hand flies off. Nano can be seen running after it in the first panel after the list of contents. Her flying hand is seen in the first panel of the second page of No. 21. Nichijou no 19 See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Part 31 While walking to school in the morning, Yuuko Aioi tries to entertain Mio Naganohara and Mai Minakami with barrages of puns. Unfortunately, both girls show no reaction to her efforts. The puns are: #こんな'天気'のいい日は テンキーでも買っちゃおうっかなあ Man, on a day with such nice weatherWeather = TENKI I just feel like buying a TEN KEYTENKEY = Keypad - PC keyboard has separate section resembling calculator. #あまりの'猛暑'に　だつ'もうしょう'! Too much heat Heat = MOUSHO can cause baldnessBaldness = datsuMOUSHO! #Hey, hey, do you know what the guy attacked by centipedes said? ムカデが'ムカッデ'くる! CentipedesCentipedes = MUKADE are coming towardsComing towards = MUKADdEkuru me. #'地理'の予習は　バっ'ちり'! I'm completelyCompletely = pacCHIRI prepared for geographyGeography = CHIRI. #'防空壕'で　'僕?　GO'! Should I goI go = BOKU GO to a bomb shelterBomb Shelter = BOuKUuGOu? #'谷'が喜んだ!!　や'ったに'!! The valleyThe valley = TANI is happy! HoorayHooray = yatTANI! #私'マスカラ'　付けて'マスカラ'!! I've put onI've put on = tsuketeMASUKARA maskaraMaskara = MASUKARA! The closure for manga differs from the anime. The manga shows Yuuko being absent, while Mio's head and Mai's elbow are visible. In the anime, all 3 don't attend class - they are shown on board of a train. The anime shows more camaraderie, yet caused a bit of confusion; where are they going during school hours? Nichijou no 20 See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Part 4 A flashback: Nano narrates that she is a robot, created by Hakase she lives with, and has no special features. She bumps her toe, and notes that she can feel pain. Nano asks about her key; Hakase reveals that if she turns it to the right, Nano's big toe flies off. Nano begs for her key to be removed, but Hakase refuses on the grounds that it's cute. Hakase makes it up to her by telling her she can now go to school (albeit with the ulterior motive of being able to snack all she wants without being scolded), and gives her the name "Nano," as she'd had no name before. Nichijou no 21 See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Part 32 Nano's flying hand inspires Sasahara to write a haiku. Misato then blasts Sasahara and yells at him for dropping trash (his handkerchief). Sasahara then wonders how she knew it was his, as their houses are in completely opposite directions. Weboshi and Fecchan are watching the whole thing and get more and more excited as it becomes obvious that Misato is tsundere for Sasahara. The handkerchief is destroyed by the end. Nichijou no 22 See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Part 56 Another flashback, a continuation of No. 20: Nano is preparing for her first day of school. Hakase begins to have second thoughts, but Nano convinces her to let her go by promising she'll bring home snacks. Nano then introduces herself to the class, but is unable to explain her key. Nichijou no 23 See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Part 22 Yuuko approaches Sakurai-sensei after class. Rather than asking for advice (she got 30/100 in English) she questions about the quality of Sakurai's drawing used to illustrate English words. She later volunteer to draw for sensei. She also asks Mio to join but Mio (initially) refuses. Upon hearing Yuuko's remark: "Alright, then, I'll draw a really cool guy!". Mio can't resist to showcase her idea of cool guy. Both take turn to draw, capped with Mio's yaoi drawing. This impresses Yuuko so much that she addresses Mio as senseiIt's common for japanese to address mangaka with honorific sensei. Sakurai sensei uses Mio's latest drawing for her quiz. In the anime, there is a short session showing Sakurai-sensei marking answer for this drawing. Answers include: king, boy, etc. Only one (the latest sheet) revealed to be the correct answer. Nichijou no 24 See also: Nichijou Episode 9#Part 38 Hakase gets a winning popsicle stick. At dinner, Nano finds that Hakase has eaten all the food in the pantry. When Nano threatens to drink Hakase's strawberry juice, Hakase promises to take out Nano's key. Hakase tricks Nano and takes the juice when she isn't looking. When Nano chases after Hakase, she slips, and discovers that her right hand now has a gun. Nichijou no 25 See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Part 33 Yuuko, Mio and Mai are trapped in an elevator. Nichijou no 26 See also: Nichijou Episode 6#Part 25 Nano has trapped a cockroach under a bowl, but now has no idea how to get rid of it. Nichijou no 27 See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Part 16 Mai pulls a variety of stunts to distract Yuuko from finishing her midterms. Nichijou no 28 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Part 71 Yuuko vows to not make any of the jokes Mai is always setting up for her. It eventually proves too much, and when Yuuko makes a joke, she realizes it's the best feeling in the world. Nichijou no 29 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Part 12 Hakase brings home a cat. She names it Sakamoto and creates a scarf that lets it talk. Nichijou no 30 See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Part 19 Tsuyoshi Nakanojou goes to a medium in order to disprove them, but fails. Nichijou no 31 See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Part 17 Sakamoto struggles to get Hakase to show him respect. He also struggles to fight his cat urges to play with things, which would sabotage his goal. Nichijou no 32 See also: Nichijou Episode 9#Part 37 Yuuko deals with a scourge of mosquitos. Nichijou no 33 See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Part 53 Despite being very sick, Yuuko comes to school to perform magic tricks for Mio. It does not go well. Nichijou no 34 See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Part 27 An evil man named Dolph kidnaps the King Albert and pursues his daughter, seeking two wooden cubes that will allow him to take over the kingdom. However, he randomly dies after tripping over, allowing the princess to regain control of his minions. One of the minions finds both the cubes, but accidentally knocks them out the blimp window. It is then revealed this has all been a dream by Yuuko detailing the origins of Mio's hair clip cube thingies. Nichijou no 34.5 No. 34 continued: Yuuko tries to explain why she yelled out in class. After she is told to stand out in the hall, Buddy walks into class to comfort Yuuko. Nichijou Shorts *Igo Soccer Club: Kenzaburou Daiku plays Red Light, Green Light, but turns to find that everyone but Yuria Sekiguchi has gone home. *Student Guidance: Izumi Sakurai tells Tsuyoshi his mohawk is an inappropriate hairstyle for school. Tsuyoshi replies that his hair won't grow from the side. *Buddy: Yuuko forgets her homework again and is made to stand in the hall. We then see a boy chasing after Buddy, who is on his way to comfort Yuuko. *Igo Soccer Club (2): Kenzaburou plays Red Light, Green Light again. Yuria asks him to just stop it already. *Hallway: Yuuko is standing in the hallway when a parakeet lands on the sill of the open window and says that it is getting quite used to its new body. *Sasahara: Sasahara sneezes, and then uses one of his frilly things as a tissue. *Igo Soccer Club (3): Kenzaburou complains that everyone is gone because they are studying. When he asks Yuria why she isn't at the cram school as well, she blushes, revealing her affections. It takes Kenzaburou a while to realize it. after this page, this is the bonus track from the next page is a prototype that ran before the manga was serialized. Nichijou Prototype 1 See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Part 5 Mio was late for morning practice. Mio runs down the stairs and tries to call her mom. after she gets downstairs, Mio finds a note from her mother saying that she went to play Sepak Takraw with the people from neighborhood association. After that, Mio hurries out the door and starts running to school. Mio has the leading roles with Sasahara and start blushing, and Mio is realize by what she saw a creepy thing, just standing outside her house, wearing a head of a bear costume. and now it chasing after her. Mio begins running away from it. The masked sprinter eventually passes Mio and suddenly halts in front of her, causing Mio to stop. Later the unknown student asks if Mio dropped the wooden fish she pulls out of her backpack, and Mio is completely dumbstruck. The bear-headed sprinter puts the wooden fish back and asks if Mio dropped the golden fish she then pulls out. Mio presents the golden fish with 2,000 yen. As the weird thing picks up the money, it makes a pun about sometimes being a bear. It then reveals it's true identity by pulling off the bear head... only to be wearing a luchador mask. The masked individual begins laughing uproariously at Mio's reaction, then pulls off the mask to show that (ta-dah!) her true form is "Ukai Mami" (now known as Ogo). Mami expected Mio was a great performance, and later Mio punch her. and she was late for morning practice too. Mami tells Mio not to be angry, and she think she will make things better by treating Mio to some ramen... using the money Mio just gave her. Mio punches Mami again. In the Anime, Mio's sister (Yoshino) was replaced her roles. Nichijou Prototype 2 See also: Nichijou Episode 9#Part 35 Mio has wake up and meet her sister wears kendo armor. Mio totally ignores her. Mio's sister takes off her helmet and stares at her sister, Mio continues reading her paper. She asks Mio if she's still mad at her from Yesterday, she put a knight piece in Mio's mont blanc. Mio angrily shuts her newspaper. Mio remains calm, however, and tells her sister it didn't matter, but she start yelling at her sister. Of course it mattered that she'd put a knight on it; Mio was looking forward to that mont blanc! Mio's sister answers that she did it because she thought it would look cool. Mio rolls up her newspaper and whacks her in the head. She then storms off, leaving Yoshino upset that Mio can never take a joke. Mio open the refrigerator and takes the shortcake where she'd hid in the ramen box. Mio slowly open the box and outraged to find that the strawberry on top has been replaced with a king piece. Mio realizes the strawberry was gone and run down the stairs and yelling her sister where's her strawberry. Mio's sister smiles and strikes a Buddhist pose. Mio stroke down her with her punch. Mio moans that a shortcake without its strawberry is just bread. Mio's sister starts singing Happy Birthday, with herself as the person one sings Happy Birthday to. She nears the end of the song and grabs the king in Mio's shortcake, lifting it up. Folded and attached underneath the king is a piece of paper, with "Happy Birthday to Me!" written on it. then Mio smiles and addresses her sister. Mio's sister happily smiles back. Mio then quickly grabs her newspaper and whacks her again. She yells her, telling her today is not her birthday! Trivia #Yuuko's barrage of puns are showcased in her character image song. #The check-marks in Chapter 23 may be confusing. Usually check represents correct answer while cross represents wrong one. In Japan however, check represents wrong answer while circle represents correct one. Notes *Igo Soccer Club: See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Igo Soccer Club Part 1 *Student Guidance: See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Student Adviser *Buddy: See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Shoe *Igo Soccer Club (2): See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Igo Soccer Club Part 2 *Hallway: See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Parakeet *Sasahara: See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Sneeze *Igo Soccer Club (3): See also: Nichijou Episode 6#Igo Soccer Club Part 3 References Category:Manga